nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats episode list
Season 1 (1989-1991) *Tommy Pickles And The Great White Thing (November 22, 1989) *Tommy’s First Birthday (August 11, 1991) *Barbecue Story / Waiter, There’s A Baby In My Soup (August 18, 1991) *At The Movies / Slumber Party (August 25, 1991) *Baby Commercial / Little Dude (September 1, 1991) *Beauty Contest / Baseball (September 8, 1991) *Ruthless Tommy / Moose Country (September 15, 1991) *Grandpa’s Teeth / Momma Trauma (September 22, 1991) *Real Or Robots / Special Delivery (September 29, 1991) *Candy Bar Creep Show / Monster In The Garage (October 6, 1991) *Weaning Tommy / Incident In Aisle 7 (October 13, 1991) *Touchdown Tommy / The Trial (October 20, 1991) *Fluffy Vs. Spike / Reptar's Revenge (October 27, 1991) *Graham Canyon / Stu Makers' Elves (November 3, 1991) Season 2 (1992-1993) *Toy Palace / Sand Hoot! (September 6, 1992) *Chuckie Vs. The Potty / Together at Last (September 3, 1992) *The Big House / The Shot (September 20, 1992) *Showdown At Teeter-Totter Gulch / Mirrorland (September 27, 1992) *Angelica's in Love / Ice Cream Mountain (October 4, 1992) *Regarding Stuie / Garage Sale (October 11, 1992) *Let There Be Light / The Bank Trick (October 18, 1992) *Family Reunion / Grandpa's Date (October 25, 1992) *No Bones About It / Beach Blanket Babies (November 1, 1992) *Reptar on Ice / Family Feud (November 8, 1992) *Superhero Chuckie / The Dog Broomer (November 15, 1992) *Aunt Miriam / The Inside Story (November 22, 1992) *A Visit From Lipschitz / What The Big People Do (November 29, 1992) *The Santa Experience (December 6, 1992) *Visitors from Outer Space / The Case of the Missing Rugrat (January 3, 1993) *Chuckie Loses His Glasses / Chuckie Gets Skunked (January 10, 1993) *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear / Angelica the Magnificent (January 17, 1993) *Meet the Carmichaels / The Box (January 24, 1993) *Down the Drain / Let Them Eat Cake (January 31, 1993) *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia / My Friend Barney (February 7, 1993) *Feeding Hubert / Spike the Wonder Dog (February 14, 1993) *The Slide / The Big Flush (February 21, 1993) *King Ten Pin / Runaway Angelica (February 28, 1993) *Game Show Didi / Toys in the Attc (March 7, 1993) *Driving Miss Angelica / Susie vs. Angelica (March 14, 1993) *Tooth or Dare / Party Animals (March 21, 1993) Season 3 (1994-1995) *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster / Twins Pique (January 2, 1994) *Chuckie's First Haircut / Cool Hand Angelica (January 9, 1994) *The Tricycle Thief / Rhinoceritis! (January 16, 1994) *Grandpa Moves Out / The Legend of Satchmo (January 23, 1994) *Circus Angelicus / The Stork (January 30, 1994) *The Baby Vanishes / Farewell, My Friend (February 6, 1994) *When Wishes Come True / Angelica Breaks a Leg (February 13, 1994) *The Last Babysitter / Sour Pickles (February 20, 1994) *Reptar 2010 / Stu Gets a Job (February 27, 1994) *Give and Take / The Gold Rush (March 6, 1994) *Home Movies / The Mysterious Mr. Friend (March 13, 1994) *Cuffed / The Blizzard (March 20, 1994) *Moon / Angelica's Birthday (March 27, 1994) *Princess Angelica / The Odd Couple (April 3, 1994) *Naked Tommy / Tommy and the Secret Club (April 10, 1994) *Under Chuckie's Bed / Chuckie is Rich (April 17, 1994) *Mommy's Little Assets / Chuckie's Wonderful Life (April 24, 1994) *In the Dreamtime / The Unfair Pair (May 1, 1994) *Chuckie's Red Hair / Spike Runs Away (May 8, 1994) *The Alien / Mr. Clean (May 15, 1994) *Angelica's Nightmare / The Mega Diaper Babies (May 22, 1994) *New Kid In Town / Pickles Vs. Pickles (May 29, 1994) *Kid TV / The Sky is Falling (June 5, 1994) *I Remember Melville / No More Cookies (June 12, 1994) *Cradle Attraction / Moving Away (June 19, 1994) *A Rugrats Passover (March 3, 1995) Season 4: 1996-1997 Season 5: 1998 Season 6: 1999-2000 Season 7: 2001 Season 8: 2001 The original format for Rugrats was brought back in season 8 and went along with the three-episode format until the end of season 7. Season 9: 2001-2004 Rugrats Tales from the Crib: 2005-2006 These movies are straight to DVD Movies that are part of the Rugrats series. These were actually ends central storyline of the series. References Category:Rugrats episodes Rugrats Category:Lists Category:Episode lists